


***

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, poem, what poem?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what to write here. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored on my American History lecture and it just popped out in the middle of it so I wrote it down.  
> I hope it isn't awfully bad.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have never wrote any poem (or anything resembling) and probably won't write more any time soon.

_You're sitting next to the boy.  
The boy is lying next to you trying to breathe._

_The red hoodie._  
Its color darkened.  
The blood from wounds is sipping,  
Counting last minutes of his life.

 _You love that boy. -- He loves you too._  
But this is the end.  
You know it. -- The boy knows it too.

 _He tries to smile and whispers "I love you"._  
And you want to answer, say something, everything,  
But it's too late  
He's gone.  
There is nothing you can do.

_You're fading._

_Your life doesn't have sense anymore._

_Not without him. -- The boy in red._

**Author's Note:**

> It's HUGELY inspired by one part of the poem of Richard Siken from "Crush" - http://25.media.tumblr.com/4e32c1f72885c58b3e89a7782822e929/tumblr_meukz2s6be1qcfwl7o1_500.jpg (I have no idea how to link this...)


End file.
